undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Surviving, Not Living/Issue 4
This is Issue 4 of Surviving, Not Living, titled Common Cold/Blackcurrant Juice. Issue 4: The next morning, Bobby awoke in a panic. He found it hard to breathe out of his nose and his mouth was extremely dry. Bobby jumped up from his bed, throwing his sheets to the side and drinking the whole contents of the glass on his bedside table. After feeling a nauseous feeling in his stomach, Bobby fell back onto his bed. All of a sudden, he felt extremely cold. A shiver fell down his spine as he pulled back his covers. Two hours later, Amelia appeared at his bedroom door to wake him up. “You better be decent!” She called as she walked in. “I feel like shit...” Bobby murmured, covering his eyes at the seemingly-bright light coming through the open door. “Sarah!” Amelia called their friend into the room. Soon enough, she appeared at the doorway. “Do we have a first aid kit?” Sarah nodded and left the doorway to retreive the kit. Bobby sat up as Amelia pulled the shutters across. Sarah appeared at the doorway holding a green medical kit. Amelia walked over to the door and took it away from her. As she sat next to Bobby on the bed, Sarah went back into the living room. “What do you feel like?” Amelia asked him. “Shit.” He replied. She threw him an annoyed looked. “Blocked up nose.” Amelia flipped through a small, yellow book, “Anything else?” “Back pains.” Bobby told her. “I feel weak and old.” “It’s just a common cold, you’ll be fine in a few days.” She sighed a sigh of relief. “Common?” He asked. “Common to me, not to you.” Amelia said. “Everyone used to get a cold once-in-a-while before this. It’s sort of like a mini-disease.” “Disease?!” Bobby sounded alerted. She laughed, “Nothing serious. Just go back to sleep.” Amelia pulled the shutters back over the windows and left the room, closing the door behind her. Sarah sat alone in the kitchen, digging into a plate of peas. Two other plates rested on top of the table. “Hey.” Amelia faked a smile as she took her place at the table. “Thanks for cooking this.” She thanked. “Bobby’s just got a cold.” Sarah nodded. “We won’t be able to go out and siphon gas today, then.” Sarah didn’t say anything. “Or, you and I could do it.” Sarah still didn’t say anything. “Oh my fucking god, Sarah. Have you forgotten how to speak?” Amelia was enraged as her silence. “You think you killed your two best friends, but you didn’t! It sounds bad but it’s not! You managed to keep Bobby and I alive until we were able to aim a gun, I think you’ve repayed them! It’s not your fault!” Sarah didn’t reply, like usual. But the emotion on her face didn’t even change. She just sat in exactly the same way, eating her peas. Still enraged, Amelia got up and threw her plate in the sink before walking outside and slamming the door behind her. With ragged breaths, she examined the garden. It was quite big and was lined with trees. The fact that the leaves began to grow on the trees higher than normal so they could see far into the distance was one of the main reasons they had chosen to stay at this house. Several rows of different plants were being grown next to each other. Amelia had planted any plant that she could grow in the climate. “Calmed down yet?” A voice came from the doorway. Amelia smirked, it was obviously Bobby. “I thought I told you to go back to sleep.” She snapped. “Woah, sorry Mrs Doctor.” He smirked. “Plus, I couldn’t get to sleep with your mouth all over the place in there.” “Sorry.” Amelia apologised as Bobby walked over and hugged her. After a few seconds hugging, Amelia spoke. “That’s enough, I don’t want your germs.” “Germs are sexy.” He smirked. “I don’t think there are any girls around to see your sexy germs.” Amelia laughed. “Unless you wanna impress Sarah, but I don’t think thats gonna happen!” Bobby laughed along with her, “What are we gonna do to pass the time today then?” “I’m going to teach you how to make blackcurrant juice.” She said as she walked down one of the rows and motioned for him to follow her. “Sounds riveting.” He commented. “Just you wait... You’re gonna learn how to make pumpkin soup next.” Amelia laughed. Trivia *First and only planned episode to not contain a single walker. Previous/Next Issues Previous: Issue 3 - 100 Next: Issue 5 - Hike Category:Surviving, Not Living Category:Surviving, Not Living Issues Category:Issues